


A Short BlaisexRon Snippet

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret





	A Short BlaisexRon Snippet

Ron wasn’t really one known to be good at expressing emotions. But when he walked into the Great Hall to see a certain dark skinned Slytherin sporting his Gryffindor sweatshirt, no one could not deny the look of pure adoration evident on his face. (Emotional range of a teaspoon his arse).

Ron blushed furiously as he sat beside his boyfriend at the 8th year table. He and Blaise had been dating for a couple months now, and though their relationship wasn’t a secret, it certainly wasn’t very public either. 

Blaise snaked an arm around his shoulder, causing Ron to blush even further, if that was possible. Ron was quite glad that Harry and Draco had already come out with their own relationship, it softened the blow a bit for him and Blaise. This however, didn’t stop the several whispers and looks pointed in their direction.

Noticing Ron’s discomfort, Blaise hugged him further and pecked his cheek, smirking as Ron stuttered but gave a shaky smile. 

“How are you today, my love?” Ron could never really get tired of Blaise’s smooth and sharp voice, which was so eloquent compared to his deep and shaky one. 

“Er- fine. L-love” Ron added on the last part, still not quite used to being so affectionate in public. He rested his head on Blaise’s shoulder and let his eyes close for just a second. Enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend beside him and the soft patter of Blaise’s voice as he spoke to those opposite him, Ron sighed contently.

Blaise glanced down at the sleeping form below him, and though he would never admit it, he blushed. Damn, why did Ron have to be such a cute sleeper? It was bad enough in the common room when the Gryffindor would practically drape himself over Blaise. He had to fight very hard to not let everyone else around notice him how much Ron affected his heart. 

Using his free hand to link their fingers together, Blaise dropped a quick peck to Ron’s temple, and nearly missed the smirk Pansy gave him across the table. Blaise carefully nudged his boyfriend until he grumbled and sat up, immediately tucking into some of the eggs that were on his plate. 

***  
Later, the two were walking down the corridor having just come from a grueling Transfiguration lecture. Ron took Blaise’s hand in his shyly, not meeting Blaise’s eye but smiling just the same. Blaise squeezed his hand as a response. He knew that Ron felt the same way towards him, it was just a little harder for Ron to express his love.

Seemingly out of no where, two bright eyed seventh year Slytherins came strolling towards them. Or rather, Blaise, as their eyes were firmly locked onto him.

“Nina, Sandra,” Blaise greeted them with a polite nod and a grin. This caused both girls to giggle and blush under the attention. At seeing this, Ron coughed and tightened his grip on Blaise’s hand. Blaise almost laughed at Ron’s sudden possessiveness.  

“Blaise,” said Nina, “I was wondering if you’d like to join me at Hogsmede this weekend,” Ron thought that the amount of times she fluttered her eyelashes was disturbing.

“Sorry to decline, but I was planning on joining my boyfriend to the trip this weekend,” Blaise stated, inclining to their joint hands and smirking as Nina’s face flushed with embarrassment and disappointment. 

“Oh, well if you change your-” Nina started hopefully.

Blaise cut her off, “I assure you, I won’t.” Both Sandra and Nina glared daggers at Ron, but turned and walked swiftly past the pair. Ron stared at Blaise for a few seconds before grabbing his face and kissing him. Blaise chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ron’s waist, he didn’t plan on ever letting go.


End file.
